Herbert Polar Bear
Herbert P. Bear, Esquire is the main enemy in the Secret Missions, who causes the troublesome events of Mission 3 onwards. Herbert is one of the few characters that are not penguins. Oddly enough, he hates the cold, is a vegetarian, and he can't swim. He and a partner in crime, a crab named Klutzy, vandalized several rooms including the Pizza Parlor, the Coffee Shop, the Night Club, the Gift Shop, and the Boiler Room. He is considered the only true villain in all of Club Penguin Island, and is listed as the one of the two "Suspects at Large" in The F.I.S.H., along with Klutzy. History Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle, but he hated the cold, so he wanted to head south to someplace warm. He travelled on a small iceberg, but the ocean currents carried him all the way to the Club Penguin Island, which coincidentilly was on the other side of the world. He tried to paddle away from Club Penguin since it was covered in snow, but he tipped his iceberg (in the mission where agents are introduced to Herbert one of the speaking options is "Hold on a second. You tipped your iceberg? May I ask how you did that?" Herbert replied saying he didn't know and that icebergs aren't supposed to tip) which further supported the rumor of tipping the Iceberg. Herbert was unable to swim, and he was rescued by a crab named Klutzy who inhabited Club Penguin Island, of whom he soon befriended. in the Earthquake Driller.]] Over time, he soon grew to despise penguins. Klutzy was caught but he got away in the Questions for a crab mission. In the sixth mission, Herbert, along with Klutzy, try to destroy the Ski Lodge in one of his schemes to both keep warm and harm the penguins. In that mission, agents have to stop him. However, he still escapes. Also in Mission 6, he tells agents his story about his life. If players click on the letter in G's pocket in the newspaper (April 11, 2008 edition) and you turn all the Puffles black then you will see a letter Herbert has written to the players saying that "time" is about to run out, resulting in mission 7 in which he makes the clock malfunction by taking out certain parts of it, including the main gear. He also steals your Spy Phone when he traps you in a cage in mission 6 (the cage is in a cave that him and Klutzy live in. You used that same cave for shelter in Mission #2 except it looks more like a workplace). G gives you a new one (no, not a new cave, a new spy phone) when you complete the mission. In Mission 8 he creates a giant drill and tries to take the boiler from the Boiler Room, damaging the Gift Shop along the way. Eventually, he gets caught and accidentally damages the boiler. Then he runs off and gets lost in his own tunnels. In Mission 9 he is located, by agents, in a secret woodland base behind the Ski Lodge. The Secret Agents then set a trap for him and discover he is making a plan that involves puffles. Agents are currently advised to keep an eye on the Pet Shop. In Mission 10 Herbert is trying to steal a Golden Puffle from the Night Club not knowing it's a fake. A trap is set for him when he tries to get it and is caught. Unfortunatley he tricks Rookie saying that he requests to make one last call. When Rookie gives him the phone, Herbert uses the teleport button to escape. It is unknown where he went. However he left behind some type of seeds. His ultimate plan in Club Penguin is to terrorize all penguins' lives and finally use the resources on Club Penguin (including trees, buildings, inventions, Hot Sauce, etc.) to become warm. Involvement in Missions Most of the missions involve Herbert trying to ruin life on Club Penguin. So now the missions are to stop him. He has been in Missions 3 - 10 so far. These are how he is involved in the missions: *Mission 3 - At the Rooftop of the Gift Shop, there is polar bear fur on the drain. *Mission 4 - At the Ski Village, on the snow there is fur near the damaged Ski Lift. *Mission 5 - The stained fur that G gave you to analyse was his fur, he (along with Klutzy) is seen by various penguins, and you see Herbert's shadow at the end. *Mission 6 - He locks you in a cage and tries to chop the Ski Lodge with a Mechanical Woodchopper. *Mission 7 - He makes the Clock Tower malfunction by taking out certain parts of it, including the prime gear that makes it work. *Mission 8 - He causes several earthquakes with an Earthquake Driller and later damages the boiler once you confront him. *Mission 9 - You locate the Spy Phone he has and spy on him, he mentions that he has a plan about puffles before he discovers that you are spying on him. *Mission 10 - You set a trap for Herbert, but in the end he escapes leaving behind a package of green seeds. *Mission 11 - Unknown. The Club Penguin Team said he would be in it. Herbert's Inventions :See List of Herbert's Inventions Herbert P. Bear has made machines to cause disruption in Club Penguin. He has made a Mechanical Woodchopper, an Earthquake Driller, and he put together the Electromagnet 3000. Trivia *Herbert P. Bear is a vegetarian. He himself mentions this in Secret Mission 6. It can also be found on the official info page on the F.I.S.H. handbook. This is how he managed to survive the long time on the trip to Club Penguin Island, as he only ate seaweed, which is easy to find in the middle of the ocean. *Herbert appears on a Red Rank 3 Fire Card in Card-Jitsu, which says "Why hello there, penguin. It is I, Herbert P. Bear, Esquire. Aren't you fortunate enough to have discovered my magnificent card. I am confident that you will treasure this picture." on the real life card. *In Mission 10, Herbert might have teleported to the Ski Hill since you see Klutzy dropping a fake Herbert and running towards the hill. *Herbert is not in any Elite Penguin Force missions but will likely appear in the second game, beacuse it's titled Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *Herbert has a code name. It's "Herbert P. Bear", the same as his real name. *If Herbert teleported to the Ski Hill in Mission 10, The upcoming mission could include White Puffles because they first appeared there. *In a mission, Herbert said that tipping the Iceberg was easy for him. *Nobody knew what his fur was from at first. *Herbert could've been the "Yeti" during the Dig Out The Dojo project, but this is unlikely, due to the size of the Yeti. *It is confirmed the the "P" in Herbet P. Bear stands for Polar as he is a Polar Bear. *There is a Series 4 figure pack of Herbert and Klutzy, which includes an iceberg and the plans for the Electromagnet 3000. *The Iceberg is rumored to be the same one that Herbert took to Club Penguin, when it sank (because of Herbert's weight) it is possible that it rose back up and became the current Iceberg. As he mentions in Secret Mission 6: "However, my iceberg '''FLOATED' away, and took with it my greatest dream".'' *Herbert's Drill is now a toy vehicle. It also includes Herbert himself, Klutzy the Crab, and a wagon. The coin unlocks three items like the other vehicles. *Herbert P. Bear might never be caught. *It is likely Herbert will be the main antagonist in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *Herbert P. Bear's age is currently unknown. *It is unknown if Herbert knows about the EPF due to what Dot said in mission 1 "The EPF is for top secret organizations that most PSA agents don't even know about". *He may have stolen the Keeper of the Boiler Room and Yarr when they were reported Missing on March 04, 2010, because his next plan involves Puffles. *He might be caught by the P.S.A in Mission 11, since the title of the new upcoming DS EPF game is titled: Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. See also *Klutzy *Missions *Arctic Circle *List of Herbert's Inventions Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:Club Penguin Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Penguins